


Crafty Crunch Time

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Samus and Robin play strip poker.





	Crafty Crunch Time

“Ha! How do you like that!” Robin threw her cards to the table and let out a long breath, “Now you have to take something off!”

Robin crossed her arms confidently. The only clothes she had left was a beige camisole. Samus, on the other hand, had an undershirt, a set of underwear, and electrical compression socks. She stripped off one sock and put it neatly on her pile.

“Oh, I’m so intimidated.” She fake-smiled.

“You better be!” She tapped her forehead harder than she needed to, “My strategy has only just begun!”

She’s so hot when she’s upset. But Samus didn’t want to lose. While she lost the next three hands, Robin increased in smugness.

“Well? Who is the winner of our first game?” She smirked.

“Good job, Robin. Had nothing to do with luck.” Samus pulled her undershirt off. What followed would be fun for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i don't know anything about poker. or any card game. also i'm not sure you're supposed to play it with just two people?
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
